They fell in love didn't they?
by Beautiful petals
Summary: Yes... they did. Dan and Phil
1. The video

**Hey guys I'm obviously not Dan or Phil so idk how they would reply to these questions... But hey I tried... How about a C for effort :)**

"Phil!" Dan shouted. Phil came bouncing down the hall. "Yes my love?" Phil asked. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Dan asked sternly. "Yes. Yes I am." Dan set up the camera in Phil's room. They sat down on Phil's bed "Ready?" Phil asked Dan "Yep." Dan said excitedly.

Phil reached over and pressed record. "Hey guys it's that time of the year again!" Phil said. "The whiskers are back!" Dan said. Phil pulled a sharpie out while Dan took out his phone to look at the questions they were going to do. "Gimme your face" Phil said to Dan. "Wow Phil. Wow. That sounded so weird" Dan commented.

Phil stopping to think a moment said "ha yeah it did." He then proceeded to draw cat whiskers on Dans face. Then Dan did the same. Phil began to laugh. He was so happy he could spend work with the love of his life. Dan looking at Phil's beautiful blue eyes thought 'What did I do with out this weirdo?' "If you could go anywhere in the universe. Where would you go?" Dan asked. "A black hole." Phil said. "What. why?" Dan asked "Because I dunno... I just do... What about you?" Phil asked Dan. "Uhhhh the moon..." Dan said. "Cool." Phil said distracted. "Next thingaling say zebra." Dan said "zebra" Phil said laughing "damnit Phil" Dan said beginning to giggle. "My turn my turn." Phil exploded. "Ok! Okay!" Dan said laughing. He handed Phil his phone. "Okay second to last one have a staring contest hanging upside down off Dans bed." Phil slowly read "Well... Fine" Dan said reluctantly.

He knew he was going to have to go make the bed. Phil laughed and stood up to hit the stop button on the camera. He then picked up the tripod and followed Dan to their bedroom. As Dan walked in he turned around and kissed Phil. Phil pulled back and smiled. When they had both gotten the camera ready Phil lay off the bed upside down. Dan sitting on the floor kissed him the pressed record and lay off the bed upside down. Phil ended up winning. "The last one we're going to do says, will you two please kiss pretty please with a cherry on top." Dan read. "Okay." Phil said. "Since you asked so nicely." Dan said then pecked Phil and then turned off the camera.

"Okay well I'm going to go edit that." Dan said. "I need to go pick something up. I'll be back around 8." Phil said going down the stairs. Dan heard the front door shut and ran to the bathroom. He frantically dug around in the drawers. Finally he found what he was looking for. Looking at it he carried the object to the window and chucked it out. It landed in the street and glimmered before being run over by a car.


	2. Unlucky phone call

Phil slowly walked down the street. His phone began ringing. "Ello?" Phil said. On the other end he heard his fathers voice. "You are a disappointment to me Phil. I expected more than that boy you share that house with. Just know until you make a different decision you are no longer me son." *click* 'I shouldn't have told them.' Phil thought. 'They hate me now.'

Dan finished editing the video as Phil walked in the door of their flat. "Phil?" Dan asked. "Yeah?" Phil said. "Do you want to come and upload the video with me?" Dan said cheerily. "Um... Ok" Phil said emerging into the room. Dan looked up at his boyfriend and saw his puffy red eyes. "Phil... what's wrong?" Dan said standing "Nothing" phil said shortly. Then began to cry. Dan hugged him tightly. "Phil I'm not going to post it." Dan whispered. "Ok." Phil replied.

-about three weeks later-

Dan pulled out his phone. He dialed Phil's number. " Helloooo." Phil said "Hi happy two year anniversary." Dan said. "Wish you were here." Phil said. "Me too." Dan replied. "Well I gotta go I'll talk to you tonight." He added "By my love." Phil said.


	3. Just a feeling my love

Phil hung up depressed. He knew he was hurting Dan but he was addicted. Phil went to the hotel restroom and pulled out his razor. He examined it and paused. The razor was an inch above his wrist. His phone began to buzz. He quickly looked at the number. It was his dad. "Hello?" Phil said cautiously picking up the phone. Phils ears were filled with expletives. "God fucking damnit you are the most unfucking considerate fucking son. This is why I love your brother more." Phil slowly hung up the phone. He looked at the razor picked it up and sliced his pale skin over and over again. He had been clean for three years. All that destroyed because of his father.

Dan looked at his computer he knew something was wrong with Phil. He could hear it in his voice. "Only 24 more hours…" he said quietly to himself. Dan shut his computer and set it down. Then he just sat there thinking. Consumed in his thoughts he got up and walked to Phil's room. He looked around and sat on his bed. Picking up one of Phil pillows and hugging it he began to cry. Not sad tears but numb empty emotionless tears. He lay down and quietly cried himself to sleep.

When Dan finally woke he looked at the clock. It read 12:34pm Dan stretched and got out of Phil's bed. He slowly walked into his room and sat on his cold bed. The sheets seemed forbidding. Not as happy as Phil's at least. Dan picked up his phone. 3 missed phone calls from Phil. Dan sighed his phone began to buzz. "Phil wants to facetime." Dan accepted the call. His phone opened up to Phil's crying face. "Phil what's wrong?" Dan asked concerned. "Nothing I just miss you." Phil replied. "I'll see you in about 9 hours we're about to board the plane." Phil added. "Okay… love you…" Dan said "Bye I love you." Phil replied.


	4. His only ray of light in the dark gone

**_I am warning you now if you suffer from self harm please do not read this chapter it is very triggering._**

 ** _READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_**

-9 hours later-

Phil opened the door to his flat. He set his keys down and took off his coat. He wandered into the living room. Dan was asleep on the couch. Phil gently kissed his forehead and went to his room. He sat on the floor, opened his suitcase and began to unpack his clothing. He picked up the small pill box tucked neatly under his socks and quickly shoved it under his mattress. Phil then got off the floor and turned on his laptop. He responded to a few comments on youtube then turned around and looked at his bed.

He slowly walked over to it. Knelt down and fished around for the small box. Phil heard Dan getting up. "Philll?" Dan sleepily yelled. Phil quickly shoved the box into his front pocket. "MHHH" Phil replied. Dan peaked around into Phil's room. "Hey how was your flight" Dan lovingly said while stretching. "It was fine." Phil replied trying to sound okay. "But hey I'm exhausted right now so i'm going to take a shower and then take a nap." He added. "Okay… well if you need anything then just call for me." Dan said defeatedly. Phil pecked Dan then rushed off to the bathroom.

When Phil got to the toilet he quickly shut the door. He undressed and heard the box clunk to the floor. He picked it up and opened the tiny box. He then fished around in his drawer. Looking for the other box. He opened that on too. He noticed one of his razors were missing. No matter. He thought to himself. He tipped the tiny boxes contents into the larger one. Then threw the little one into his drawer. Looking at his exposed wrist he turned on the shower then chose a blade. He stepped into the warm water. Then he broke down, sobbing. Cut after cut he couldn't stop. He wanted to die. He thought maybe if he kept going he would bleed out. Then everything just when black.

Dan checked the time it had been about 20 minutes since Phil had gotten in the shower and he was starting to worry. Then he heard a huge thud. Running to the bathroom he yelled Phils name over and over again with no response. Without thinking Dan opened the bathroom door not prepared for the sight in front of him. The box on the sink was full of tools used to harm oneself. Blood was pouring out of Phil's arm and he lay there unconscious. Dan screamed. He fumbled for his phone and called 999.

The ambulance came about 3 minutes later. Dan was sitting on the floor trying to help Phil. His only ray of sunshine. He protested and screamed when they tried to put phil onto the stretcher. They would try to hold him back or push him away but Dan just kept fighting. He finally gave up when he was restrained. Then they left him standing there watching the love of his life being rolled away. Not knowing if he would ever see that man's beautiful blue eyes. Or here is contagious laughter. Not knowing if he would ever kiss those soft lips or hug his lean body again.

Dan refused to get onto the ambulance with Phil.

He refused to even see Phil in the hospital.

He refused eat, drink, and bathe.

The only thing he didn't refuse was sleep.


End file.
